1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device in which two display panels are superposed, in order to display images of diverse kinds, and the spacing between the two panels can be altered via simple structural means.
2. Related Art
Some display devices effect displays by deploying two display panels superposed, with the object of enhancing the stereoscopic effect or realism of the display screen. An example of such a display device is disclosed in JP-A-6-339575.
FIG. 8 is a cross-sectional view of a display device of JP-A-6-339575, which is used in a pin-ball machine.
The display device 100 disclosed in JP-A-6-339575, which is used in a pin-ball machine, is composed of two liquid crystal displays (LCDs) 101 and 102. As FIG. 8 shows, these two LCDs 101, 102 are well-known thin film transistor (TFT) type color LCDs, and are disposed in parallel, with the LCD 101 at the front, the LCD 102 at the rear, and a space left therebetween. The LCDs 101, 102 are well-known items with, for example, stacked from rear to front in the order given: a polarization film 106, a glass substrate 107, a drive section 108 constituted of TFTs, an alignment layer 109, liquid crystal 110 in which particles serving as spacers are dispersed, another alignment layer 109, a common electrode 111 constituted of ITO, a protective layer 112, color filters 113, another glass substrate 107, and another polarization film 106. Also, a backlight 114 constituted of a planar light-emitting body is installed to the rear surface of the rear LCD 102.
Because of the use purpose of the display device disclosed in JP-A-6-339575, it is not envisaged that the distance between the front LCD 101 and the rear LCD 102 will be varied. However, the use of two superposed display panels (LCDs) has been widely practiced in recent years for purposes other than the device disclosed in JP-A-6-339575, such as for 3D displays. With such display devices that employ two display panels to effect displays, the distance between the display panels must be altered depending on the items to be displayed.
Where it is necessary to alter the distance between the two display panels as stated above, usually the display device's case itself must also be altered. For this reason, it becomes necessary to prepare multiple types of cases corresponding to various distances between the two panels in order to meet the needs of each user. Hence there is the problem that, due to such need to specially prepare extra cases, the display device as a whole becomes costly.